Unknown by All
by Dishonesty
Summary: Jack is back... but this time, he has competition for those aboard the ship...CHP 7 HAS BEEN REMOVED.
1. Chapter 1

Hearing the last cry of Maureen Epps, Jack Ferriman smirked darkly, burying himself into his long black coat. He eyed the men walking down towards the cargo bay carrying the large cases. His eyes danced maliciously as he watched them. He knew what was in them.

"Sir?" Jack spun around to see a pretty little hostess looking at him.

"Your name, sir?"

Jack smirked, looking over the female, ripping her apart inside his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, taking a step forward. He had left his shy demeanour behind on the Antonia Graza.

The hostess took a step backwards, and cowered away from him.

"No, your name, I need to check it off for this cruise. What is your name?" She asked again. Jack looked around, making sure that no one else was around, and he tilted his head back around to look at her.

"Isn't it about time you had a vacation?" He asked, sneering.

"Sir..." The hostess squealed as Jack stepped forward, shooting a hand out and wrapping it around her throat. Her eyes bulged as he held tighter and tighter, her face turning white. Through his fingers he could feel her blood pumping through her veins, the feeling he already missed. His eyes fluttered half shut, and he licked his lips with want, reopening his eyes and glaring at the female. She looked back horror-struck, then she sucked in her last breath and her body fell limp and loose. Jack smirked, letting her drop to the ground, marking her. The first of his new batch.

Spinning on his heel, he set down the hallway and up, up, onto the deck of the cruiser. His eyes looked around at everything that he saw. It was so... elaborate. He looked down over the railing from where he stood at the pool. It was filled with people swimming; men, women and children, of all ages.

Behind at the cruiser's café, those who dared come up to the deck in this heat took all the shaded tables.

"Hello there," a voice behind Jack said. He turned his head slightly and looked out of the corner of his eye. There stood a young female, her long blonde hair curled and tucked into a messy ponytail, her fringe hanging out over her eyes. And her eyes... A dark violet colour, mixed with red. Jack turned his head, followed by the rest of his body.

"You wearing contacts or something?" He asked, smirking.

"Why would I want to wear contacts?" She replied, her eyes narrowing slightly and looking over him once.

"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" He asked, his eyes looking over her body. She held herself in a proud way, but there was something eerily odd about her. Hidden behind her eyes, he thought he saw something, but with a smirk, the woman brushed it off, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Have you?" She asked, giving him a sardonic look. In reply, he lifted an eyebrow to match hers, and leant in closer.

"Who are you?" He asked, lowering his voice so that it sounded like he was hissing more than speaking.

"I could ask the same question," The girl replied, unperturbed by Jack's wit.

"The name's Jack, Jack Ferriman."

"My name is Aurora."

"Last name is...?"

"I don't have one anymore."

"And why might that be?" Jack said, leaning backwards onto the rail.

"I don't know who you are, Jack, and I haven't told anyone why," Aurora hissed, then spun away and walked away. Jack looked after her, momentarily stunned. Then with a final gaze, he turned away from her and walked to the bow of the ship, going slowly.

As he reached the edge, he peered over, watching the water with a smirk on his face. He remembered the Antonia Graza, the poor ship now sitting on the bottom of the ocean. And it was all Maureen's fault. His gaze darkened as he stood there.

"Hey there," a voice said behind him. He spun around to see tall brunette looking him over. She had long brown hair, and luscious red lipstick on with dark green eyes. Normal.

Jack barely raised an eyebrow before turning away from her.

"What's the matter, hun?" She asked, breathing on his neck. Jack's eyes narrowed, and his fist clenched.

"How about I show you," he replied with forced calm. The brunette stepped back as Jack stood up and rounded on her. His eyes glowed darkly, and he stepped forward, swinging his arm and striking her hard across her face. The brunette gasped, and fell over backwards, feeling her cheek where he had hit her.

"You son of a bitch!" She cried, looking up at him. But he had already moved. Stepping forwards, Jack lowered his gaze, and lifted his hand, his palm facing towards a metal bar. And it began to move.

The brunette began to struggle, trying to scream, but she had suddenly found it impossible. She gasped for air as the metal bar slid closer, closer, finally reaching her side, and wrapping around her neck. The woman, whoever she was, tried to scream again, but failed. As the metal bay wrapped tighter and tighter around her throat, the woman could feel her blood pounding in her veins. Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped like a fish struggling to breath.

Finally, the pressure became too much for her frail little body. The metal bar squeezed, and her head came apart from the rest of her body, flying into the air and landing on the deck of the ship with a dull thud. Her blood spilt from the decapitated head, and the rest of her body fell back onto the metal grating with a loud thud as the metal snapped, and broke her back in two. Blood ran all over the deck, and Jack knew it was time to leave. He quickly waltzed over to the fair maiden, and he sealed his mark on her, her soul to be forever trapped.

But what Jack had not realised in his sickening lust for blood and his need to collect souls for his master was that Aurora, standing high above them both, had been watching the whole time. And as Jack began to leave, Aurora's eyes narrowed, and she swept away, her black cloak trailing out behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NUMERO UNO! I do NOT own Ghost Ship, nor any part of it, and I don't have any money. All I own is my imagination and my story. Enjoy!  
  
Shinigami: Rather strange, don't you think? That I, of all people, can actually write a bloody story? I think it's quite amazing myself. But I'll shut up now, and let you ENJOY [hopefully -lifts eyebrow-] chapter two of Unknown by All. Reviews are welcome   
  
"Come now Will, don't you think we should go back to our cabin and sleep?" A young man asked his friend, who simply smirked.  
  
"Naw, I feel like some fun. I say we should go and find some dear little miss, seduce her, and then screw her senseless and take all her money."  
  
"What if she's not rich?" The boy asked again.  
  
"Well then, that's when we watch who we are seducing. She has to look pretty and seem like she has a lot of money, savvy?"  
  
"Gotcha my friend. Let's go get some ass to have!"  
  
Moving along quickly, the two men moved into the crowd, searching for a girl, but not just any girl. Their eyes were looking for a girl who seemed to have class. But they should watch who they were looking for.  
  
Aurora snorted, watching the crowd around her. Her insides groaned, demanding feeding. She snarled, lowering her hand to cover her stomach. Seeing that Jack Ferriman person spill the blood of the lovely young seductress, her throat had suddenly clenched and her stomach demanded it. She sat there, her hand over her stomach, her eyes looking straight ahead.  
  
"Hey there, lovely."  
  
She turned her head to see one of the men, Will, looking at her expectantly. She lifted an eyebrow, and looked at him.  
  
"What?" She snapped, immediately on the defence.  
  
"Perhaps I could treat you to a drink, you look like you are dying. You are awfully pale though," Will said, looking at her again. Aurora simply sat there, looking completely unimpressed by his behaviour.  
  
"But seriously! Do you want a drink, love?" He asked again, starting to feel rather nervous about her stare. Her eyes seemed to be looking him over, searching his body. Will swallowed, but he didn't shift his attention away from her.  
  
Aurora began to see this as an opportunity. She lifted her head and grinned, moving forward. Her hand lifted from her stomach and she looked up, smiling, and she stood in a swift movement, her free hands grabbing a hold of her coat. "Where will we be getting this drink then, handsome?" She purred, strolling up to him and running her hand beneath his chin and down his chest. She paused on the belt of his jeans and she smiled as she saw him react, flinching violently.  
  
"In my room, with my mate, Gabe."  
  
"Gabe? And your name is?"  
  
"Will," he said, swallowing as he felt her trailing hands moved around upon his stomach.  
  
"Well then Will, shall we go?"  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
--------------  
  
"My, isn't this cosy?"  
  
Will sat upon his desk, running a hand through his stray brown locks. He looked at Aurora, who was looking around. He wondered where Gabe was, but Aurora's seductive gaze erased all thoughts from his mind, and she looked at him.  
  
"What drink do you want?" Will asked, standing up.  
  
"Oh, how about you?" She grinned, moving although she was gliding. Will gasped as she laid her hand upon his thighs and slide her hands around to his crotch, touching him lightly.  
  
"Oh, do you like that?" She purred, looking up at him innocently. Will could only nod, and he fought the urge to tear her clothes off and throw them away, and screw her into the bed.  
  
Aurora saw this, and she lifted her hands and backed Will into the bathroom, and she lifted her foot, kicking the door shut. Immediately, Will grabbed her and forced his mouth upon hers, his tongue invading her mouth, and he felt her tongue entwine with his. He grabbed her hands and forced them against the wall, and he used a free hand to slide upon the zipper on his jeans. His erection sprung out and he pulled his mouth away from hers and grinned, his hands letting hers go, seizing the sides of her pants. Aurora moved her head forward and nibbled on his neck, then she hissed and her canine teeth grew longer, and sharper. She felt Will's hands struggling below, and she snarled, latching her mouth onto the side of his neck. [1]  
  
Will screamed as he felt those teeth pierced his neck, and he struggled to get her away from him. But his attempts were ever so feeble as Aurora drew the blood from his body, sucking the sweet red liquid from his body and drinking it. She felt her thirst dying away as she finished him, leaving only a little blood left, then she dropped him, his body falling and smashing through the toilet seat. Her eyes had become crimson, a dark glowing colour as she spun upon her heel, throwing the door open and walking out.  
  
She swept out of the cabin, using her hand to wipe her mouth, cleaning the smear of blood across her lips.  
  
Just as she was going up the ladder and out, she ran, smack-bang into Jack, who turned around and glared at her. Aurora's eyes narrowed, watching him dangerously.  
  
"I'd be careful, if I were you, Aurora. You might end up somewhere you don't want to be..."  
  
"What, like the lady who you murderer last night?" She snapped, though she kept her voice quiet. Jack's eyes narrowed further, and they seemed to ignite with flames, boring into her soul.  
  
"How much did you see?"  
  
"Oh, not a lot. Just watching you hit her, then strangle her with your little demonic powers," Aurora said, blinking innocently at him and grinning.  
  
"I swear, if you tell anyone, I will kill you," Jack hissed at her. Aurora simply smirked.  
  
"And like you could? I'm not afraid, nor do you have any idea of what I am..."  
  
"And what are you?"  
  
"Who said I was going to tell you?"  
  
Jack's hand shot forward, grabbing a hold of her top and dragging her forward.  
  
"Now are you going to?" He sneered, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, why would I?" She said, lifting her hand and slamming it into Jack's chest, knocking him away from her. Jack looked at her, and he looked into her eyes. It was then that he noticed her eyes wee no longer violet and crimson, but glowing a blood red colour, a colour that he only knew to well.  
  
"I think that we need to have a little talk, Jack Ferriman."  
  
--- End of Chapter Two.  
  
[1] - just a little note... Aurora is not fully vampire, so she can be in the sun.  
  
Whew, that didn't take heaps long! Yay for Van Helsing! That movie SOOOO rocks. Any reviews would be good, whether it be good or bad. Flames will not be appreciated, though I may say, and I hope that you like how the story it coming along. I got the concept of Aurora being half-vampire from Van Helsing... I saw it only a few hours before. Anyway, I'm shutting up now, and I hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: this contains a MAJOR spoiler to what happens during the Ghost Ship movie, so if you haven't seen the movie, I advise you DON'T read this until you have seen the movie! This is so you don't spoil it if you haven't seen it. If you have, ENJOY   
  
A little while later, Aurora was settled in a chair, her upper body rested on a table, her bloodshot eyes staring right into Jack's. They were both sitting, staring, neither of them giving up. But in the end, it was Jack who spoke first.  
  
"So, Aurora, what do we need to talk about?"  
  
"Who you are, for one," Aurora said with a snarl, her teeth showing as she pulled her chin in, her eyes narrowing and glaring.  
  
"Who I am? Isn't it obvious to you?" Jack snapped, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"No, it isn't, and you are not going to know who I am if you don't tell me who the hell you are," Aurora spoke, her words quick and sharp.  
  
"Well then, since you put it that way," Jack said, sighing and leaning back into his comfy chair, his legs crossing as he sat, "My name is Jack Ferriman, as you know."  
  
"Yes, this I know. But I saw what you did to that seductress the other night, and you are not like them," Aurora said, waving her hand at the other people who sat in their chairs, laughing and drinking themselves into the night. Jack looked around, his eyes smiling lightly as he looked at this, then his eyes shifted back to Aurora, who was staring at him, her gaze unsettling.  
  
"So you've noticed. And you are the only human who has noticed, aside from that stupid fool, Maureen. It was too late for her, though," Jack snarled, his eyes narrowing as he looked back to the memory of seeing the look in Maureen's eyes as she confronted him.  
  
"Maureen?" Aurora questioned, lifting an eyebrow in a sceptical way, "someone you screwed, made pregnant, then told her who you were or something?" She said, smirking darkly at him. He simply rolled his eyes, and watched her.  
  
"No. She was a part of a salvage crew," he replied, his eyes now never leaving Aurora's.  
  
"Oh? A salvage crew? Salvaging what?" Aurora said, cocking her head sideways, staring at him.  
  
"Yes, a salvage crew. I had told them about my 'discovery', a ship called the 'Antonia Graza', which I had claimed as mine all those years ago. All the souls upon that ship belonged to me. But I needed more to fill my quota for my master, so I lured them to my ship. And one by one, some thing I set up for them to die in killed them off. But one of those souls decided to go and show Maureen what happened on this ship. And she blew the damn thing up, and set all my souls that I had captured free." Hatred flared in Jack's eyes as he looked around, looking at everyone having a lovely time, "but I won't give up until my quota has been filled. But it looks like I'll be having some trouble doing that, this time," Jack said, looking back at Aurora, who was watching him quietly.  
  
"Very interesting," Aurora murmured, closing her eyes and sighing.  
  
"Well?" Jack asked, cocking his eyebrow and looking at Aurora, the hatred and anger leaving his eyes.  
  
"Well what?" Aurora snapped, closing her hands around each other and smirking as she watched the frustration building on Jack's face.  
  
"I just told you what I am." Jack said, narrowing his eyes as she simply smirked at him.  
  
"No, you didn't actually. You told me what happened, not who you are," Aurora said, sniggering. Jack simply fumed, and his eyes flared angrily.  
  
"Tell me who you are, Aurora," He said tersely, near the point of grinding his teeth in his frustration.  
  
"Oh, I think you should finish yours first, Jack Ferriman," Aurora said, lifting an eyebrow and simply sitting.  
  
"You are impossible! Fine! I am a soul collector, happy?" He finally snapped, slamming his fist down on the table, gaining disturbed looks from people around him. His eyes bore into Aurora's, hoping to intimidate her, but she simply smirked again.  
  
"Yes, very," Aurora said dryly, then motioned with her hand for Jack to calm down, "no need to get violent, my dear."  
  
"Yes there bloody is. All these people are mine," Jack hissed, staring at Aurora, who simply sighed, and drummed her fingers on the table.  
  
"Not necessarily," Aurora snapped, glaring, "you aren't the only one who needs something to survive."  
  
"And what do you need?"  
  
"Blood."  
  
Jack's anger immediately faded, his fear rising slightly as he calmed down, and sat back in his chair. His eyes widened, and he watched her sitting there, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, framing her beautiful face.  
  
"Yes, blood, Jack. I am half-vampire, though I don't know how I'm half. All I know is that if I don't drink blood once every three days, I will die," Aurora finished, watching Jack's every move.  
  
"Three days? I could kill everyone here right now if I wanted to," Jack said, laughing.  
  
"Yes, but that makes no difference. I could simply have you instead, since you can't die either," Aurora said, shifting her upper-torso forward in her chair. Jack stared.  
  
"I know you can't die, soul collector," Aurora said, leaning back and stretching her muscles out. "Which means I'd have an endless supply of blood all to myself, does it not?"  
  
"I wouldn't let you," Jack said darkly, glaring.  
  
"And who are you to stop me?" Aurora said, her eyes hardening and snapping across to look at him sharply.  
  
"You can't have what I don't want you to, I could stop you," Jack replied, trying to shrug his doubt away.  
  
"Ah, you could. But the question is, when the time comes, will you want to stop me?" Aurora smirked as she saw the look that passed over Jack's face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will see," Aurora said, standing up abruptly, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and have a rest, for the moment. Good night to you, Jack Ferriman."  
  
Jack stared at Aurora as she swept away, her hair bouncing off her shoulders, her form vanishing amidst the crowds, leaving Jack, who sat there, stunned.  
  
After having a final drink, Jack stood up, ready to leave. As he did, he heard a voice cry out, a desperate cry.  
  
"No! It couldn't be!" And as he turned about, he came face to face with Maureen Epps. 


	4. Chapter 4

More spoilers! I was soooo bored when I wrote this, and this is how it turned out. Me crazy and deranged but it doesn't matter. Here is the fourth chapter of my ghost ship fic, the long awaited fourth chapter. I have more ideas now, and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Bloodshed will ensue, I promise –bow- maybe I'll get more inspiration from the movie 'The Grudge', if its worth seeing... anyway... Replies to reviewers!

Mea – I'm glad you liked it And yes, I will keep writing it! I love this story myself!

Dessichic1905 - -grins- Auroras not meant to be easy to understand, and I'm glad that she confusing. I'm glad you like I will wrote more asap

Alex – HI ALEX CHICKA yes, my spelling is bad because I don't bother checking it, or the spell checker is bad... oh well...

Hekasha – thank you very much! This is my first fic that actually makes sense... :) more on the way too! And we have our own section! Go us! –does a dance and throws out random things-

Ashes Kittyhawk – heres the next chapter!

Rain With Attitude – heh, yeah, Jack is pretty awesome he's so evil! Yay for evilness...

IloVePaTrOcLuS – thank you very much I'm still learning how to write better, since some of my writings make NO sense... thanks heaps!

Thanks all for reviewing! And heres the next chapter, read on and enjoy!

----------------

Jack stared at the pale face before him. How the hell had she found him? She had been carted off in a ambulance with numerous injuries and hypothermia. What the hell was she doing on board this cruise?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jack asked. He kept his voice low, his eyes narrowed.

"I could ask the same," Maureen hissed.

"I asked first. Tell me, or I'll kill you now, right here in front of all these people," Jack retorted. His eyes blazed as they dug deeper into Maureen's eyes.

"Fine. They were going to take me away on the ambulance, but apparently there was an accident on the roads to the hospital. The paramedics decided it would be better if they cared for me aboard the cruiser that was about to leave, and so they took me on board. I didn't know what was happening. Nor did I know that the cruise I had been the one you had decided to walk onto," Maureen explained quickly. Her voice was like ice, angered and annoyed that she was here with the very man who had killed her crew, her friends.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence," Jack said. He grinned, a wolfish look upon his face. "I look forward to seeing you again, Maureen. Oh, and if you run into Aurora, tell her I said hello."

Jack lifted his arm and brushed his fingers down Maureen's cheek. He then swept away from her, his cloak trailing out behind him.

Maureen stared, her eyes as wide as they could possibly get. This was just what she needed. To be on board a beautiful cruiser, only to have the same soul collector that had killed her crew still after her. What had she done to deserve this?

Jack was walking away from her at a steady rate. What the hell was she doing here? That was the last thing he needed. He didn't know what people would do if she told them about her adventures on the _Antonia Graza._ He didn't need his secret being uncovered by the very same human who had freed all the souls he had collected. His master had been severely pissed off, and had punished him for his failure. Jack had sworn he would try harder, and so his master let him off the hook with a last warning. If Jack was to fail him again, Jack would be taken and his soul would be eternally tortured. And not just by his master.

His lips twisted into a ugly grimace. Maureen needed to die. And Jack would make sure that she did. He didn't know how, but he would find a way.

And Aurora? Perhaps she might be good help in ridding the world of Maureen, and other pest-like humans like her. Jack thought of the half-vampire, her eyes glowing as she stared at him. He didn't know who she was, but he felt like he did. What the hell was wrong with him? Never should he mind though.

He needed a plan. How was he going to make this ship his? To kill everyone at once, and claim their souls as his to hand to his master.

Perhaps he could start like he did last time.

Poison the food, make everyone sick and make them all die. His mind drifted back to when the great slaughter happened aboard the _Antonia Graza. _

Flashback

Watching the soldiers murder all the passengers. Jack, playing one of the biggest parts, organizing the great slaughter. Watching as all the dead bodies were thrown into the pool. That small girl, Katie, being dragged away to her room, her throat slit and her body hung up. All of the souls of the dead were Jacks. They were bound to him, bound on the great metal ship.

Until Maureen had set them free. Katie had shown everything that had happened to the passengers, the crew. Maureen had been horrified at what she had seen. In the end, when the soldiers had come down and sought out the gold that had been stowed away. Followed by the woman in red, they began to celebrate their victory.

One of the men had clung to the woman in red. He gave her a feral grin, and spun around, firing the automatic rifle in his hand. The bullets from the gun killed the soldiers, blood flying around and drenching the walls. It was quite gruesome, but very much to Jacks liking. But that wasn't all. The last soldier had come waltzing back to the woman in red, still grinning. The woman in red smiled back, lifted a gun and shot him in the head. He had fallen to the deck, dead.

From the shadows Jack had come walking. His gaze was upon the woman in red, a hungry, malicious gaze. He stopped in front of her, just as she threw the gun away. She looked up at him, and moved forward, pressing her body against his. Jacks head came down, his lips meetings hers in a passionate embrace. Jack had this last one to kill. Using his mind, one of the hooks for lifting his weights around became loose. It fell, as if in slow motion, just as Jack stepped backwards. The hook slammed into the woman's jaw, ripping through her muscle and breaking her bones. The metal hook ripped through her jugular vein, blood spilling out from the gaping hole in her neck. She was swung off her feet, held off the ground as the hook was raised up. She writhed like a fish out of water for a moment. And then she was still.

Jack smiled with grim satisfaction. He lifted her hand and set his seal upon it, then he left the room. And so his marvellous collection began.

But it was all for nothing.

End Flashback

He was thoroughly pissed off now. Just when he thought he could start over, something comes back to bite him in the ass. He nearly swore in frustration, but he held back. The people around him were already giving him strange looks for the way he was walking and acting. He hissed at them, and quickly swept from the deck, down towards the engine room.

Did you like? I hope you liked! Sorry it took so long to update, but I ran out of ideas... But they're all back now! Yay! R&R all! And the next chapter will be along soon! –runs around madly again-

/tmp/uploads/198359.doc$admin


	5. Chapter 5

Well that screwed up royally: I'm going to have to edit that chapter. And make it longer, perhaps. Eh.

I finally got around to writing the fifth chapter. Wow, aren't I smort? I got two reviews from the same person begging for more and I watched Ghost Ship again recently, which from that derived my readiness to write more of my wonderful fic here.

Anywho.

**Mea** – I'm glad you like Heres the fifth chapter, at last and I'm sorry it took so long. I don't mind reviews… I have more already than what I hoped for. Ghost Ship doesn't appear to be very popular… And if it is, it needs to have LOOOTS of evil stuff happening… yay evil stuff! Anywho, I hope you like the fifth chapter!

**Iamhardcore** – here is more! Here is more! –giggles- enjoy.

Now that that's out of the way, let's move on with the fic. Enjoy it!

* * *

Aurora fiddled with her hair absentmindedly. She was quite preoccupied with her boredom. She wanted to stir Jack up, to see what he could do when he was pushed to the absolute limits. Now that was being highly entertaining. She smirked, her facial features twisting. Her eyes grew harder, narrowing and seeming to grow brighter. At the same time, she wondered what Soul Collector blood must taste like.

_There's an idea, _she thought to herself. She grinned a feral grin, and then stood up as fast as she could. She picked up her coat and threw it over her shoulders, digging her nails into the soft leather.

"Jack… Where are you?" She smirked.

She moved across the deck of the cruiser, moving with smooth movements. Her hair cascaded out behind her, giving her a slightly angelic look. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the gazes of several people around her, watching her. She knew half of those eyes were the eyes of men.

"Hey there sexy. Wanna come join us?" A voice said beside her suddenly. Aurora hissed, her head snapping around. Her blood red eyes stared with a glowing malice as the foolish creature.

"1 Filthy human, don't you even think about touching me!" She snapped. The guy looked surprised, then angered.

"When a gentleman invites a lady to join him, she usually replies politely. Now, come with me."

"Fuck off."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, fuck off," Aurora sneered.

The man lashed out at her suddenly, reaching out to knock her around the head one. Aurora hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist, twisting it sideways.

"And I'll say it again… fuck off."

She twisted her body, dragging the man around with her. She threw him as hard as she could across the deck, sending him crashing through tables and numerous people. He fell with a splash into the pool, and he didn't move.

Aurora snickered. Serves him right, the son of a bitch. She grinned like a feral animal, then turned dramatically and began her walk again.

* * *

Jack had seen the whole thing. He had been standing above them, leaning on the rail. He had seen the blonde vampiric girl lash out and throw the other across the deck. Quite a sight, really, to see a full grown man thrown by a not-so-grown woman. 

"So here you are," a harsh voice said behind him. Jack turned his head, looking sideways. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You really are foolish, Maureen."

"Fuck you Jack! You killed my crew! Fuck you!"

"Quite the contrary, they're free now, are they not?" Jack retorted.

"They're dead, asshole!"

"And are you saying you want to be too, hmm?" Jack asked.

"Fuck you." Maureen snapped.

"Gladly," Jack grinned.

"You fucking bastard, I'll fucking kill you!" Maureen screamed. She moved into a position that she could pounce on Jack from. She let out another scream, baring her teeth as she did so.

Jack only lifted an eyebrow.

Maureen screamed again, this time launching herself at the soul collector.

From nowhere, a hand shot out and snagged Maureen by the hair.

"FUCKING HELL!" Maureen screamed as she fell sideways, crashing into a table set.

Jack stared, looking at who was holding Maureen by her hair.

Aurora stood, watching her with an angered gaze. Maureen spun around, lashing out with her hands, trying to reach Aurora. The lithe blonde girl merely stepped backwards, giving a sharp pull of Maureen's hair. Aurora's eyes were shining in the bright light, glowing blood red.

Maureen managed to free herself of Aurora's grip, and she backed off a bit, staring at the blonde girl.

"Who the hell are you?" She muttered.

"Oh, dear, haven't you told this lovely lady about me yet, Jack?" Aurora purred. She slunk around the fallen table to Jack, running her finger down his arm.

"I am Aurora, my dear child. And don't bother telling me your name, I know you're Maureen. The only survivor of the _Antonia Graza _incident, eh?"

"How the fuck did you know that?" Maureen was now staring, her eyes as wide as they could get.

"Jack, of course," Aurora smiled. She turned and winked at Jack, smirking at him.

"Well, fuck off. We have business," Maureen replied. She moved around to stand next to Jack.

"Unless you think that arguing and trying to kill him is business, then you fuck off. I have more… important… business than you."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Aurora smirked.

"Listen, I was-"

"I don't give a _fuck _what you were! You aren't anymore, so I suggest you get the hell lost now!" Aurora screamed. Her eyes flared brightly as she turned, her voice lashing out. A few heads turned to see what was going on, but otherwise, people remained undisturbed.

"Jesus. You are a bitch."

"Yeah. We got that. I'll deal with _you _later, Maureen."

Aurora spun away, holding onto Jack as she dragged him away Her blonde hair trailed out behind her, in a way that Jack found himself mesmorized. He loved the way she moved, how fast she was moving. Her stride was fast, her long legs propelling her forward at an alarming rate. Jack found it hard to keep up wit her. Her coat fanned out behind her dramatically. The Soul Collector followed her willingly, wondering why she was moving so fast.

Aurora reached her room, leaning on the door for a moment. She was shaking; Jack could see the whites of her knuckles as she gripped the door handle. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but she had her key out, and had opened her door before he could ask.

"Why the hurry?" Jack asked as Aurora pulled them both into her room.

"This is why," Aurora replied. She pushed herself forwards, planting her lips onto Jacks. She attacked him with her mouth, lacing her hands behind his neck.

She felt his hands slip around her hips and pull her closer. She felt him press his own lips into her furious kiss, feeling the lust behind that kiss. She kept her eyes closed, arching her back.

Gently, she pulled her head away, her eyes clouded with desire.

"Well then," Jack smirked.

"Hush, child. I'm not ready to do anything else with you, until _shes _gone, until the entire crew of this ship is gone. Then it will be ours," Aurora hissed.

"Yes…ours…" Jack replied. "But how can I trust you?"

Aurora merely smirked, reaching her head up towards Jack. She cocked her head sideways, planting her lips on Jack's neck. Jack whimpered and felt crushed against the wall as she assaulted his skin. It was then that he remembered what she was.

But it was too late.

Aurora peeled her lips away from her teeth, and latched onto his neck. Jack screamed and clenched a tighter hold on Aurora, fighting the desire to try to throw her away.

Aurora was oblivious to his feelings. She could only taste Jack's blood, smell the red liquid as it ran down his neck.

She didn't pull away for several minutes. She remained there, latched onto him.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Aurora hissed and pulled herself away sharply, ripping Jack's skin open as she did so. Jack made no sounds of pain, nor did he flinch. His eyes were clouded with both lust and confusion, but he was resting all his weight on the wall.

"Who is it?" Aurora murmured, her voice full of malice.

"Maureen."

"That fucked up bitch…" Aurora snapped. She didn't bother cleaning the blood from around her mouth as she grabbed the door, tearing it open.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Maureen had no answer. The moment she saw the blood on Aurora's mouth, dripping down her chin, she felt her heart stop. She didn't move, her body becoming rigid. She trailed her eyes over that blood, over Aurora's gleaming canine teeth.

Slowly, her eyes moved to stare at Jack. His eyes were focused on her, but the look on his face wasn't hatred. It was the look of lust, of desire. Maureen took a step back as she saw the state of his neck. Blood was still runing from the bite on his neck.

"What the fuck are you?" Maureen whispered. Her head moved, her eyes staring at Aurora.

"What do you think?" Aurora leant against the door frame, crossing her arms.

"A vampire?"

"Close enough. Half."

"I thought…vampires aren't real…no way…" Maureen was stammering.

"Believe it, woman," Jack spoke up.

"No… I don't want too…"

"Well you do now. And, for our sake, you must die."

"No!" Maureen cried. She spun around and fled down the hall.

Aurora curved her body, watching the woman sprinting down the corridor. She smirked, and waved her hand.

"Screw her. I'll kill her later," Aurora smirked.

"Correction, Aurora. I'll kill her later."

"Aw, no fair, I want a share in the murdering!"

* * *

(1) - 'Filthy human!' Invader Zim quote...we luff Invader Zim!

Sorry its short…ish, but its mainly a filler. Maureen is such a cow, I really don't like her. Oh well. R&R my children, and Chapter 6 will be along soon, with luck! Until then, fairwell!


	6. Chpater 6

It was peaceful that night, with the wind blowing gently across the ocean, sending small amounts of salty water through the air above deck. There were still a few people above deck, though most had returned to bed.

Aurora and Jack, however, were on the bow of the ocean liner. Aurora was sitting on the rails, her legs dangling over the edge. Jack was sitting under her, looking out at the ocean.

"Jack…" Aurora spoke gently. Her voice was only just heard over the sound of the ocean.

"Yes?"

"We need to get rid of Maureen."

"That's obvious."

"But we should do it after we kill the rest of these people. They should all die first, so Maureen can understand we mean business. And then, we'll kill her. Slowly, may I add. I want to see her suffer, though I have no idea what she did to you."

"To make a long story short, Aurora, she took away my life. I'm now on a tighter hold, I need to kill these people swiftly so I can repay my lovely Master, before he goes ballistic and throws my soul into the abyss. I don't want that, not after what I went through to get this fucked up job. But I love it; I love to see people in pain. They deserve what they get."

"Yes, I agree with you there."

"So, who were your parents? You never really talk about them," Jack commented. He cocked his head, looking down at the blonde half-vampire. Never had he thought that he'd be on a talking level with her. He remembered seeing her for the first time on the deck, and how shelled up she had been. She was still in a shell, but not quite as bad.

"Don't know. My father was the human, I think. My mother was the vampire. She was killed after I was born. And my father? I think that he was tortured and killed for having intercourse with a vampire," Aurora sneered. She didn't like being a half-blood, but it meant that she could be out in the sunlight during the day.

"Sounds delightful."

"Oh yes, it was. I was lucky I wasn't killed. I think that the villagers thought I wasn't half breed, so they kept me. When people started dying, they went on a vampire killing spree. They killed everyone who they thought were vampires. I escaped that night, when I was a mere 9 years old. And I've been running ever since," Aurora said. She shrugged her shoulders, and looked out over the ocean, sighing deeply.

"Well, if it helps, I'm glad that you're here now," Jack murmured, causing Aurora's head to twist sideways and her eyebrow to lift as she looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Aurora asked. She looked at the soul collector, to find his eyes looking right back at hers.

"It means at least I can talk to you, rather than not."

"That doesn't help much," Aurora replied.

"I don't care. Stand up," Jack hissed. Aurora smirked, heaving herself to her feet.

"This is what it means," Jack said, as he slid off the rail. He grabbed onto Aurora, and locked his lips passionately with hers again. Aurora whimpered for a moment, but she was soon pressing back, arching her back to press herself into Jack. Her tongue slid from behind her lips, invading his mouth and locking with his. Jack fought back, his own tongue wrestling to push hers down.

Aurora pulled away from him suddenly, her eyes wide. She stared at Jack, something in her eyes seeming swallow him whole. Jack wondered why she had pulled away, his eyes always watching her. Aurora stared right back, her head falling to her chest slightly, though her eyes stayed locked on Jack.

"What? Why did you pull away?" Jack inquired.

"I refuse to let my emotions take a hold of me. Not yet. I don't want to be in a full-time relationship… not until we finish our business," Aurora hissed.

"I agree, but-" Jack was cut off by a sudden scream. A loud, ringing scream that was all too familiar to him. His eyes narrowed as he looked around, knowing that the scream came from Maureen.

"Quick, come with me," Jack said. Aurora raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. She stepped up, stepping to Jack's side as they walked swiftly across the deck, illuminated by the moon.

The tall brunette and the shorter blonde approached the crowd that had gathered on the deck, standing around Maureen, who was staring at a dead, headless body.

"What happened?" One of the women in the crowd asked.

"He was killed, you stupid hag," a man responded.

"Hey, fuck you buddy!" The women replied.

"Anytime."

"People, shut up! This man was murdered! And I know who did it!" Maureen exclaimed. Her eyes traveled to see Jack and Aurora arriving, sending a thrill through her mind. Her plan was working.

"Who did it? You?"

"No. Her!" Maureen thrust her hand out, pointing wildly at Aurora. Aurora only lifted an eyebrow in response. The crowd looked at her, then looked at Maureen.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, she threw me across the deck and broke my arm! It was her! Kill her!"

"Calm down, the lot of you. And wait here. Don't let her go anywhere."

Jack looked around and down at Aurora, who looked back, her eyes showing her amusement.

"Don't move, you bitch," Gabe snapped. His eyes were narrowed as he stepped from the crowd. "I bet she's the one who killed my best mate, Will. I'll fucking kill her."

"Not before I kill you, fuck head," Aurora growled. Jack grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. She needed to back off.

"Oh, getting defensive are we?" Gabe sneered.

"I didn't kill anyone. And you have no proof."

"We do now. This was in Aurora's room," Maureen's voice floated to them. They turned to see Maureen standing holding the head of the dead man.

"It was her! Seize her!"

"Hang on a second!" Jack snapped. The crowd froze at the tone of his voice, staring at him.

"She was with me the entire time, the entire evening. How could she have done it?" He cried. Aurora hid behind him, eyeing the crowd with a look of complete madness.

"Don't believe a word he says! He's a Soul Collector, a Sinner! And she's with him!" Maureen shrieked.

By now, Aurora's rage was barely contained. She would not be seized by anyone.

"The captain orders us to take Aurora down to the cells. Quickly now, get her," a voice from the side floated. There was a lieutenant, standing in all his glory in uniform.

Jack turned to stare at Aurora, who was shaking with rage.

"Aurora, my love, calm down… Do what they say, for now. We'll get you out, and then, they'll all die," Jack whispered in her ear. His breath upon her ear sent shivers down her spine, and she seemed to relax. Jack noted that on her back were two lumps, which was rather odd. He hadn't seen them before. But as Aurora relaxed, they receded. Jack's eyes widened, but he didn't comment.

"Aurora, you are under arrest for the murder of Will and of this man. You will be prosecuted, unless proven innocent."

As Aurora was taken off, she turned her head to look at Jack, who followed her with a solemn gaze.

_I will get her out, _he swore. Jack turned away, and headed towards the deck of the ship.

* * *

Aurora ran a finger down the wall of her cell. It was only metal, not very strong. But she would wait, for now. 

There door to the holding cells opened, and through came the captain, followed by Maureen. Her eyes were glowing with triumph, but it made Aurora's blood boil.

"Hello Miss Aurora. I'm Captain Richard."

"Well that's fucking obvious," Aurora snapped. Her eyes stared up, glaring and challenging the captain.

"Please, lose the swearing, you're not impressing anyone," The captain said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. And Maureen? When I get out of her, I'm going to fucking rip your head off your body, just like you did to that poor man," Aurora smiled innocently up at the dark haired woman.

Maureen merely smirked.

"Aurora, you won't be getting out of here. You'll be in here till we get to land, and then taken to a proper court," The captain said. Aurora ignored him, turning her gaze away from the idiotic people.

"Go the fuck away," she whispered.

"Very well then. Oh, a Jack wants to come visit you. Do you know him?" The captain asked.

"Yes."

"Good." He swung around, leaving the cell. Maureen waited a moment, until the captain was a good distance away.

"Aurora the vampire is going to die, and there's nothing anyone can do about it," Maureen snickered.

"Go to hell, you sick twisted fucked up slut," Aurora snapped. She jumped up, throwing herself against the bars of her cell.

"I'm sorry, but that'll be you."

"I'm already condemned, you moron. You'll go to hell for this, and your soul with burn forever," Aurora sneered.

"Oh, like I'm scared of that. I'm not going to die anytime soon. Now, I just have to figure out how to kill your fuck buddy out there, and we'll be happy. Have a nice death, Aurora," Maureen said happily. She left the cell room, appearing to skip happily out.

Aurora stared after her, her gaze cold. She sighed and returned to her position on the ground, fiddling with the loose thread of the worn mattress.

"Well, well, you look comfortable," a voice said in her ear.

Aurora's head snapped up, looking at the source of the voice.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"Who else?" the Soul Collector replied.

Aurora stood up slowly, stretching out her sore muscles as she did so.

"Jack, if you find someway to get me out of here, I swear I'll give you the best-"

"Please, don't tell me now. Save it for later," Jack grinned.

"Whatever. Help me! I want out now!" Aurora snapped. She lurched forwards, her hands wrapping round the steel bars and giving them a rough shake. They trembled, but didn't shift.

"I'll get you out. But first, I need to do a few things. When they are done, my love, I'll free you."

"What do you need to do?" Aurora asked. She looked at Jack, who was looking around with a strange glint in his eyes.

"This is now my ship. Our ship. These souls on here belong to us. And they will die here, and be trapped forever. Maureen too. But I need to do a little… organizing before I go ahead and kill everyone. You too."

"I need to organize what?" Aurora snapped angrily.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry," Jack said. He grinned when her expression seemed to darken some more.

"Fuck you," she hissed.

"Sure. How about in your cell, right now?" Jack smirked.

"Um, no. I don't think so, Mr. Soul Collector. Now, do what you need to do! I want out!" Aurora cried. She didn't want him to go, she wanted him with her, so she wouldn't be alone.

"I know you do. Oh, Aurora? What the hell was sticking out of your back earlier?" Jack asked.

"There was something sticking out of my back?" Aurora's hands snapped to her back and began to feel around, feeling for anything odd about her back.

"Yeah. Two lumps. It was weird. You were really pissed off, mind you," Jack replied. Then he stopped, and stared at her. No way. No bloody way. There was no way she was one.

"What?" Aurora said. She had caught his expression of disbelief.

Jack didn't respond. The last one he had known had gone completely berserk when he had been pissed off. Everything around him had been killed at the touch of those lethal wings that sprouted from his back. Black, glittering with fresh blood, the sight had been extremely amazing.

"Jack?" Aurora said, raising her voice a little louder.

"Yes? Oh, it's nothing. Just something I remembered. Aurora, you need to rest. I'll come get you out, just as soon I do this one little thing. I swear… In the morning, you'll be free again," Jack told the blonde girl.

"You mean that?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Jack said. He stepped up close to the bars of the cell, leaning his head against the cold steel. Aurora tilted her head upwards, and seized Jack's lips in a quick, passionate embrace.

When Jack pulled away, he seemed to regard her with a different look. Aurora watched him leave, watched the door shut as he left the room.

She threw herself into the worn, old mattress, burying her head. She would be free again, and then, she would kill anyone who got in her road.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

You know what? Screw the 7th chapter. I just read it... and its terrible >. I mean, really! How the hell did I come up with that? Someone, please shoot me. Okay. The good 7th chapter might take a while, since I had absolutely no idea of how to present my ideas... when I get them. Okay.

Don't be angry with me! I did this because I need to re-write it, and make it decent to read. -sighs- Oh well. Until then, my dears! -flies away-

Dishonesty.


End file.
